


The birth of Time and Creativity

by my_raven



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_raven/pseuds/my_raven
Summary: My headcanons on what happenedPlease go easy on me..





	The birth of Time and Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanons on what happened
> 
> Please go easy on me..

A young man walked down from finishing his work, sighing heavily as he tugged on the tie of his business suit. It's been a long, long day and he just wants to get home as quickly as possible, and of course he has no car at the moment because of some asshole making sure they were drunk and crashed into him last month, so getting money to repair everything is kinda difficult. The bus is late by ten minuets, and takes half an hour to get to his stop once he's on the noisy contraption, he's too tired to care too much, it's noisy and he just wants to sit down and rest before doing more work that his Boss gave him...

 

His name? You want his name? Well, okay. His name is Alexander Keeper, he works a low paying job of a waiter in a not so impressive cafe. Once he's off the bus, he stretches slightly and grumbles, then fishing the keys out of his pocket to open his front door once he's outside his house. Soon he pushes the door open and stumbled slightly because of the god damn lift on the door way, but he's quickly sitting down and releasing a tense sigh, clenching his jaw as pain shot through his back, god he hates his job, standing up from 7 am to 8 or 9 pm, only to have his Boss steal the tips he got.

But as soon a the pain went away, after taking a couple of pain killers, he got up and started doing the work his Boss is too lazy to do, the bastard. It's finished in a matter of minuets, so now Alexander can get to his own task- Oh, wait, is that his phone? Ugh, what now?! It's nonsense, nothing interesting, just spam texts and news, time wasting stuff, wow, thanks. Like he has nothing else to do. Though Alexander turned his phone to silent, and spent his time doing his hobby, designing and making rather stunning watches to sell when he ever gets fired for being a grumpy piece of shit to the Boss and trying to relax as much as possible, while also waiting for something to arrive.

 

Ever since he was a lad he's enjoyed a certain food that has become one of his cravings lately, and that is the wondrous taste of PIZZA, holy fuck has it been too long since he's eaten a pizza that isn't heated up. Once he hears the knock on his front door, he gets up and grabs a five pound note that he needs, then answering the door and swapping out money for his food. The next day is slightly different at work, but this time he does actually get fired, thank fuck for that! Plus he got all his tips which gives him enough to fix his car. But this day is going to be different, he won't have time to sell anything or get to his car, because it's a Friday night, there's many drunk people on the road.

 

Once as he's crossing a big road, the lights were red and a signal to stop fucking moving, some drunkard comes barrelling down the street and hits not only Alexander, but two other people, though he got it worse. He's on a heap on the floor, bleeding both internally and externally, choking slightly on the blood that decides to enter his throat. He's dead by the time his body get to hospital, his final thoughts muddled into a phrase that will be a famous quote.

" **Time's up...** "

 

But when he awakes, he'll find himself laying on his back, on a yellow and golden road type structure, he stands and his body changes. His hair turns black with golden tips, scruffy from his death, skin going deep blue. His eyes turn red instead of blue, red markings similar to clock hands go across his face, he wears the road as a sash over his black and star patterned suit, gloves appear on his hands, red and gold shoes on his feet and a gold and red bow-tie lies around his throat, he takes his turn to look around his new surroundings. And there's a quick grin as he knows what he should do now, a new life as a god could be fun, but what's fun without a bit of gore and blood? He's messed up from seeing the aftermath of a disastrous car crash, seriously that shit was NOT pretty to see. "Well then, I suppose a new name is in order, especially for a clock..."

 

"Tony, will do very nicely."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The day was cold, rainy. A storm was brewing, and the girl once known as Karlie Waert (Wert) was only just waking up, at mid day, her soft green eyes scanning the room and she got up. Soon she was changed out of her pyjamas and she had been told that college wouldn't be open due to the dangerous winds and rain. Karlie smiled gleefully, she can relax and do what she wants today! The thunder does startle her sometimes when it's close, but she just sits in her window sill and keeps drawing, her paints and apron on as she keeps her paint pallet on her lap, drawing the scenery and smiling happily, and trying to keep the lightening in the scene too.

 

But it wouldn't be long until a sudden flash sent her tumbling backwards onto the floor in surprise, she collapses onto her back after pushing herself out of the window, painting thrown to the floor and paints squished onto her stomach and chest. The girl clutched her eyes and whined lowly in slight pain, then opening her eyes and looking at the window. It's unharmed, thankfully, but then she looked down at her body and groaned, "Oh come on, that's not fair..." The girl whimpered, those were expensive colours. But then she looked at the painting, it was wet side down and she scrambled to pick it up, but the damage is done, it's smudged and paints were mixed together to make an ugly green blob.

 

Tears prick at her eyes and a sob wracks through her body, no, no this can't be happening. But it wasn't lightning that knocked her out of the window, it was something much much worse, something that had the intention of doing much worse to her! Soon she'd hear heavy footsteps walking up her stairs, someone has broke in. She snapped out of her despair and took off her apron, wrapped her crafting stuff inside it, except from a sharp, sharp end of one of her paintbrushes, the only weapon she's able to grab, though it wouldn't be enough, the man broke down her locked door and stared at her, brown eyes deranged and wide.

 

" _D-Dad_?" She stuttered, eyes widening before she really knew what he was doing, he rushed forward and using the butcher-knife, he stabbed her three maybe four times in the stomach and chest individually. The police came down an hour later to the remote little house. But it was too late, all they'd find was the body of the poor girl, once known as Karlie Waert.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Centuries later, a light pressed through time and space. A time god saw it and walked over to the bright light, only to find a body laying on his yellow and golden roads of time. He had seen this girl die, how is she here? Wait, no, this can't be THAT girl, can it? The girl who was found with her 'weapon' plunged into her chest along with her other tools. The girl soon roused and squeezed her eyes before opening them, looking confused herself as she looked around with hazy vision. The time god has seen this change before, like with the deity of Love, at first it was her hair, it changed to rainbow colours, all colours of the spectrum. Then when she got up, the paint splattered dress changed to a scribbled on dress.

 

It was like paper, drawn on by children, but blood red was seeping from the bottom of it, at least it looked like it. Then from under her chin and down turned to ink, though some force held her together and her face went paper white, eyes darkening. She was well aware of her change, looking at herself in amazement and horror. Her hair fell in front of her face and she saw the ugly green colour that'd been the last colour she'd created, and she frowned angrily, she pushed her hair back and finally saw the god. Taking a few steps back, she spoke "W-Who are you?..." and the god chuckled, "I am a god of time, you may call me... _Tony_ , if you must." and then he bowed, not breaking eye contact. "Who may you be, _**goddess of creativity**_?" She mulled it over before curtsying, and smiling bright with razor sharp teeth.

 

"You may call me... _Paige_ "


End file.
